1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising apparatus. In particular, this invention directs itself to an exercise system for exercising both the lower body and the upper body of a user. More in particular, this invention pertains to an exercise system which allows the user to independently actuate both the upper body and lower body mechanisms. Further, this invention directs itself to an exercising system which allows a combined actuation of upper body and lower body exercising mechanisms. Still further, this invention relates to an exercising system wherein either the upper body mechanism or the lower body mechanism may be engaged to assist the other mechanism in applying a lifting force to weight elements. Still further, this invention pertains to an exercising system which allows the user to use his or her upper or lower body to lift a stack of weight elements through a pulley/cable actuating mechanism. More in particular, this invention directs itself to an exercising system which includes a slack take-up mechanism within the system to maintain arm and leg cable extension members in a taut condition independent of whether the upper body mechanism, the lower body mechanism, or a combination of the upper and lower body mechanisms are actuated by the user.
2. Prior Art
Exercise systems for the upper and lower body are well-known in the art. The closest art known to the Applicants include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,454; 4,349,191; 3,858,873; 4,195,834; 4,256,302; 3,112,108; and, 4,252,314.
In some prior art exercising systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,314, there is provided an upper body exercising and lower body exercising mechanism in combination. However, in such prior art exercising systems, the upper body exercising mechanisms are coupled directly to. the lower body exercising mechanism and do not allow for independent actuation. In particular, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,314, a cable system is provided and directly couple the legs of the user to an arm extension bar, wherein the user applies the arm or upper body forces against the lower body forces. However, such prior art systems do not allow independent usage of the upper and lower body exercising mechanisms, and further do not allow engagement of one of the upper or lower body exercising mechanisms to assist the lifting of weight elements.
In other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,108, the user may use hand levers to aid in moving a crankshaft operated by the user's feet. However, such prior art exercising devices do not allow for independent actuation of upper and lower body exercising mechanisms within the exercising system.
In other prior art exercising systems, upper body or arm actuated mechanisms are provided, however, such are not combined with lower body mechanisms to provide an integrated exercise system.
In still other prior art exercising systems, where upper and lower body mechanisms are provided, such systems do not allow engagement of one exercising mechanism during use of the other exercising systems to assist the user when the user has reached his or her force lifting capabilities.